50 Cases from Doc Grizzle's Files
by OldDocHudson
Summary: A new member to the team talks about 50 of his experiences with the X-Men. [There some RoLo, Jott, Kurt/Kitty, Romy elements to this.]
1. Chapter 1

50 Cases from Doc Grizzle's Files

 _A/N: This '50 moments' focuses on my OC Dr. Nicholas "Nick" Grizzle, M.D., joining the faculty of the Xavier Institute as a physician and surgeon. There has been an increase of students and Dr. Hank McCoy (AKA Beast) is having a hard time keeping up with all of their medical needs. So he and Professor Xavier called upon Dr. Grizzle to join the team. Dr. Grizzle is a mutual friend to both Prof. Xavier and Hank, having went to school (with Hank) and served together (with Prof. X). A little background on the character: he served in the US Army in the first and second Gulf Wars as a surgeon to the 4077th MASH unit and for another ten years worked at Stark Industries Medical Research Division. He is a non-mutant, and a staunch supporter of Prof. Xavier's dream._

The estate has grown since the last time I was here. Charles has certainly found success in his plans. Let's hope I can do my part. After all, a mere mortal such as myself couldn't compare to these extraordinary kids.

Scott and Jean have grown so much! Not to mention they are engaged now. It's incredible how time flies. They are a nice couple and I am very happy for them. I saw this coming from a mile away. Looks like I owe Hank and Logan on the bet we made on this.

Despite the flu shots, a case of it has infected Kurt. Unfortunately for him, he keeps teleporting into Kitty's room. She gonna to have his furry hide before the day is out. It's funny though, how the subconscious makes one drift toward something they like.

Luckily for me, I don't need my left foot for surgery. Training the kids in advance first aid and triage was fun and all, but Bobby needs to learn that ice does not make for a good stretcher. Especially when the instructor steps on it and slips.

Remy's doing fine now. Jean and Rogue managed to stabilize him and got him to surgery. I scrubbed up and performed the treatment. Had to remove some shrapnel from his right side. There was a couple of fragments close to his aorta, but I managed to clear it out nicely. Rogue's been by his bedside for the past few days. Though she would deny it, it's tragic that it takes someone nearly dying before you accept that you care for him or her.

The wedding is tomorrow, and we're going to surprise Scott with a bachelor's party. Better get the ibuprofen, we're going to get hangovers from this, except for ol' Metal Bones. Lucky bastard.

I decided to join Poitr in painting the garden today. Too bad Ororo decided to water the plants today. A waste of two perfectly good canvases.

My first run in with the Brotherhood came today. That jumpy slimeball thought he get the slip on me. He didn't know Charles lets me keep a magnum in my desk. For a guy with superpowers, he still puts his hands up like anyone else.

Jean is doing her residency at Salem Center Hospital. She's going to do well as a psychiatrist. Of course, I've agreed to help her get more practical experience in the medical field.

Dear god! What a terrible night it has been. I honestly did everything I could to save his wings. They were so mangled and torn to pieces. I had no choice but to amputate them in order to save his life. This whole ordeal reminds me of the times back in Baghdad. Warren was a brave soul trying to protect the Morlock children from those monsters. Though I known I did everything humanly possible to save them, I still failed that young man. He's lost more than his wings… he's lost a part of who he is. I hope he is willing to forgive me, because I'm sure not going to forgive myself.


	2. Chapter 2

11\. Thanksgiving here at the mansion has become a risky endeavor. The Cajun thought it would be a good idea to make deep-fried turkey, and as a Southerner myself I agreed with him. When the propane tank went out is when this event turned explosive.

12\. I thought there was a fire in the kitchen because of the fire alarm going off, and I took the fire extinguisher with me to investigate. Unfortunately, I sprayed Kitty and her meal. However on the plus side, everyone won't have to "eat" her "vegetable surprise"!

13\. These late nights are killing me, but someone has to burn the midnight oil. Rouge's physiology is changing due to the extended contact she had with Ms. Marvel. Hank and I are keeping close watch on her vitals. There's no telling how this will affect her, but she's stable now.

14\. Logan has been wanting to a better survival training course for the students and has invited me to come along. This is going to be fun.

15\. Never, ever again will I ever ride shotgun with Hank flying the Blackbird…

16\. I have done it! I have managed to convince Charles that playing poker is a good way for students to learn how to read people. Of course no actual money will be involved in these games.

17\. Jean, Scott, Ororo, and I heading down to the tunnels to meet up with Evan and Callisto to vaccinate the Morlocks and provide medical treatment. Charles saw this a great opportunity to show the Morlock that not all non-mutants are fearful, and I couldn't be more happy to help out.

18\. Scott is coming to me for marriage advice. He does realize I've never married anyone right?

19\. Ever since I came to the Institute, I found I'm in the best shape that I've ever been. Being older and trying to keep up with superpowered kids is painful.

20\. A few days ago, some guy named Essex decided to pay a visit here so that way he could send his kids here. Charles and the senior staff are unsure about this guy. Charles couldn't read his mind and the guy asked me for Scott and Jean's medical records. Very suspicious and I'm willing to bet this guy isn't who he says he is.


	3. Chapter 3

21\. Well, there's something you don't see everyday: the mighty Wolverine courting the Weather Witch. I'll ask Charles if I can go home now that I've seen everything.

22\. After having a funny, but heated debate over who's the best Doctor Who 'Doctor', I'm going to dye Hank's fur since he put down the Fourth Doctor. Of course I'm going to employ our resident pranksters.

23\. I wished we were going to Las Vegas to gamble, but we're going to wrangle in the Hulk… I'd better call my life insurance company.

24\. Good news for Rouge, it appears after her run-in with Ms. Marvel she has acquired new powers in addition to more control over her powers. Her absorbing power has become more concentrated in her hands and forearms. I'll keep a check on it.

25\. I have to give it to Juby ( _A/N: Doc's nickname for Jubilee_ ), she certainly got Ray, Sam, and Bobby, lol. That will be the last time they pester her with water guns. I'm sure Boomer ( _A/N: Doc's nickname for Boom Boom)_ enjoyed helping out too.

26\. Kurt was very brave today in town considering his watch malfunctioned on him. I figured that I would have to get him the hell out of dodge, but he insisted that he go as he is. Aside from one bigoted asshole, no one seem to mind. I stayed with him though to keep trouble makers at bay.

27\. I managed to get a vintage Bell '47/H-13 Sioux helicopter from a seller in Texas. Scott and Logan came with me to pick it up on the ground they get to fly it too. Of course, Logan will have to fly alone due to the extra weight of adamantium.

28\. I've went with Charles to go reformulate the stasis fluid that the Juggernaut is kept in. I had worked on a similar project back when I worked at Stark Industries, but it wasn't tested on superhumans. I should know, I tested the fluid on myself and it works well on humans.

29\. When Storm gets mad, she gets mad. When Rogue and Kitty got into an argument over something stupid (something about Kurt) and it got so heated that Storm got involved. Evidently, the unnatural thunderbolt was a result of her frustration and I spilt coffee all over myself. Ouch!

30\. Note to self: Stay in the infirmary on April Fool's Day...


End file.
